Told You
by absedarian
Summary: After their new and improved first time, Santana fully expects to hear Brittany's "I told you so."


**Told You**

By a.b. sedarian

You are almost on a high after making things official with Brittany and coming out to the Glee Club. Not that there was much coming out to be done – most of them knew anyway. It went much better than you expected, and you weren't even surprised by Artie's stupid comment. What surprised you was that Rachel Berry was the one who shot him down with a one-line zinger, than came up to you to lead the group hug. Eh. But Brittany smiled and was happy and that's all you really care about sometimes. Well, most of the time.

Now you're in your room, on your bed and things have happened like they used to happen all the time when you were within two feet of each other. She looked at you and so you kissed her because, damn, you had missed those kisses. Then the kissing escalated and before you know it you're both naked. You have no memory of how that even happened, but you're not really complaining because it feels so, so good to finally feel Brittany's body under yours again.

But there's nothing special about the way this is happening and you wanted it to be special, mostly for Brittany, because you still don't quite believe there is a difference now like Brittany claims there is. This is not special. It's a Tuesday after school, there's no music, no candles, no huge declarations of love, nothing. Just you and Brittany doing what you do best.

You slow down your kisses a little and prepare to withdraw from her body, to slow down, and then eventually stop. Because Brittany thinks this should be special, and you will do whatever it takes to make it so. It almost pains you to lift your lips from hers, and Brittany doesn't make it easy by lifting her head and following your lips. So far you haven't looked at her properly yet, it's just not something you do, but now Brittany makes this disappointed tiny little whimper and tightens her hands on your back, dragging her nails down your spine and pushes you closer together.

You're trying to resist, really, but Brittany is pretty strong and you're incredibly weak when it comes to her and she has you pulled into her own body in no time. But she's stopped moving and you start wondering if everything is okay. You know you need to look at her to find out, but you're not sure you can. Then of course Brittany makes it a moot point by softly muttering, "Look at me."

You look. You look straight into her eyes and what you see takes your breath away. You have never seen her eyes like this. It's as if there's no barrier between you and her feelings for you because you can really, truly see that she loves you, although you have no idea how that works and how you know that that's what you're seeing. You just know, and you wonder if Brittany can see the same in your eyes. You hope she can, because seeing this is absolutely amazing, but then you think you might have to take down some barriers inside you for Brittany to see what's inside.

You close your eyes for a second and when you open them again you make a conscious effort to just be you and not to hide behind brashness or coolness or indifference to the world. To just be what Brittany needs you to be and what you want to be for her. You wonder if it works, but only for a second before Brittany's breathless gasp tells you it just might have.

And then you're kissing again, and it feels more special than anything you've ever done together. Your bodies move together effortlessly, and there's no way you would ever call this scissoring again. No, this is your body communicating with her body, and you cringe at how corny you're beginning to sound in your head. But seriously, this is amazing and intense and without realizing what's happening you're almost there. It's way too fast for you, it never happens like that, and you want to slow things down again, but you have a feeling you can't. At least you can make an effort to look into Brittany's eyes again, because that's what she wants.

You open your eyes again and Brittany's eyes are right there, open and full of feeling. You're both panting and making tiny noises that are just now registering in your brain. Suddenly everything you're feeling is magnified tenfold. Like your body is lying in a stream of warm water and Brittany is touching you everywhere at once. Your movements become sloppier by the second, but you have no control over your body at all, but it doesn't matter because Brittany is right there with you, jerky movement and all.

You can see in Brittany's eyes that she's as close to the edge as you are and it drives you higher and higher. You had no idea it could be this intense, you never really wanted it to be this intense before because there's nowhere to hide from this. You get scared, a little, but then Brittany's hands are on your cheeks and she holds your head close to hers, still looking into your eyes, and it's okay.

You want to say something but you can't think or speak, so you try to say "I love you" with your eyes, and you could swear you see Brittany's eyes answering. And then you can see Brittany coming undone under you, you can see it in her eyes, and it's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your life. The sight pushes you over the edge and you realize what a struggle it is to keep your eyes open during an orgasm and what a struggle it must have been for Brittany. But you're going to give her this, you're going to let her see what she does to you until all your strength is gone and you collapse half on Brittany and half on the bed.

You expect a giggle and an "I told you so", so you just screw your eyes shut and curl into Brittany's body. You don't really want to hear that, even though Brittany was right and she had told you so. Brittany is quiet, though, and merely tightens her arms around you again, pulling you as close as possible without opening her skin and pulling you inside. You can't help but press your lips against her body and revel in the smell of Brittany and sex and you and her together.

You feel Brittany's hand in your hair, pushing the locks behind your ear so she can see your face. Your eyes are still closed but you can feel her looking at you.

"Look at me." It's barely more than a whisper but you can hear it loud and clear, and of course you open your eyes to look at her. She's crying. Your brain runs off in a mad scramble to find a reason, to figure out what you did wrong, but you come up empty. Your hand reaches out to brush her tears away, and it's only when she does the same for you that you realize you're crying too. "Oh," you breathe out, and Brittany smiles.

You lean in to kiss her because you can, and because there's nothing you'd rather be doing anyway, and then you lean back again and smile. Brittany smiles back, and it's one of those really happy smiles that you love.

"Thank you," Brittany says quietly after a while, and you don't have to ask.

"You told me so," you reply with a smile.

Brittany giggles and leans in to kiss you once more.

**The End.**


End file.
